1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to levels and, more particularly, to a level with a hanger structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Levels, such as the type used in construction projects, usually include one or more vial assemblies that allow a user to determine an orientation of a work surface. The vial assemblies generally include a transparent, e.g., glass, tube partially filled with a liquid. The vial assemblies, therefore, tend to be somewhat fragile. Additionally, it is typically desirable for a level to be substantially straight and to include at least one surface thereon that is substantially straight and planar in order for the level to properly determine when an abutting surface of a workpiece is disposed in a level or other orientation. For these reasons, care must be taken to prevent damaging the vial assemblies and/or warping the level.
Electronic levels that do not contain vial assemblies are also known in the art. Although electronic levels do not contain vial assemblies, they may be damaged in many of the same ways as conventional levels.
Both electronic and conventional levels are typically provided with one or more apertures therein configured to allow the level to be suspended in a relatively secure manner (e.g., hung on a nail, screw, or other hanging element) when storing or temporarily setting the level aside. If a level is not suspended from a hanging element, it may be placed on a horizontal surface (such as a shelf, workbench, or sawhorse) when not in use, from which it may be inadvertently knocked off and damaged during subsequent work.
However, it is not always desirable, or possible, to attach a hanging element to a structure so as to suspend the level therefrom when not in use. For example, when the user is working with a finished product, attaching a hanging element to the finished product may mar the surface thereof. In addition, a hanging element projecting from a particular structure may interfere with other objects or work spaces. Furthermore, when moving around a worksite, it is generally impractical and inconvenient to attach a fastening element at each location at which the level is used in order to hang the level. However, the need remains to provide a convenient and secure manner in which to store or temporarily set the level aside.
It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a level with a hanger structure that allows the level to be hung on a support surface.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a level with a hanger structure that is attached to the level itself.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a level with a hanger structure attached thereto that is movable into a position wherein the hanger structure extends outwardly from the level.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a level including an elongated level body defining an exterior workpiece contacting surface thereon. At least one plumb and/or level measuring element is carried by the body. A hanger structure is movably connected to the level body so as to be capable of being moved between a retracted position and a deployed position. The hanger structure includes a contacting surface thereon that, when the hanger structure is in the deployed position, is disposed outwardly from the level body to be engageable with a support surface and thereby enable the level to be hung.
One other embodiment of the present invention provides a method of using a level. The method includes moving a hanger structure from a retracted position to a deployed position. The hanger structure including a contacting surface thereon disposed outwardly of the level body when the hanger structure is in the deployed position. The method also including hanging the level by engaging the contacting surface with a support surface.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of making a level. The method includes providing a level body having a recess therein. A hanger is connected to the level body at the recess to enable the hanger to be moved into and out of the recess. The hanger enables the level to be hung when moved out of the recess.